


His Secret (Oihina one-shot)

by swagzeyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Karasuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagzeyama/pseuds/swagzeyama
Summary: Hinata has been secretly dating Oikawa, and he's been hiding it from his whole team.  Only Oikawa's team knows about it.  How will the Karasuno team take it when the secret finally comes out?(Oikawa and Hinata are already dating in this.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	His Secret (Oihina one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, so there is only one chapter. It's my first fanfic, so just comment if I made any mistakes. Enjoy the story! :)

Hinata was much more excited at practice today than usual. The whole team was confused, but they just shrugged it off. The game with Aoba Johsai was coming up, so they just thought that he was excited because of that.

"Bye guys! I have to go now, see ya!" Hinata shouted, running out of the gym to unlock his bike.

The whole team just stared at him running out with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey guys?" Suga said, "Don't you think it's weird that Hinata was rushing to leave practice?"

"Yeah, he's usually the last one to leave the gym." Ukai said.

"That boke, does he think less practice will make him better at volleyball?" Kageyama said, with an angry expression on his face.

"Guys calm down, his mom probably just wanted him to be home earlier." Daichi said, trying to calm Kageyama down.

After Kageyama calmed down, everybody left to go home, but Kageyama decided to go to Hinata's house to make sure he was there.

30 minutes later

Kageyama knocked on the door to Hinata's house, and his mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Hinata, is Hinata home?" Kageyama asked.

"No not yet, he said he was going to be home late tonight." she said.

Huh that's weird, I'll just ask him about it tomorrow, Kageyama thought.

Meanwhile, with Hinata

"So Oikawa-san, where are we going tonight?" Hinata asked, holding onto Oikawa's hand.

"We are going to the park for a little date" Oikawa told him, smiling.

After a few minutes, they reached the park and they put down a blanket on the grass. They stared up at the stars on their back for a little bit.

"Hey Sho-chan, when are you gonna tell your team about us?" Oikawa asked.

"I don't know... I'll do it one day. What if they don't accept me dating you because you're our rival? I don't want to be kicked off the team." Hinata said, looking at Oikawa.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will accept it. They are your friends after all" Oikawa reassured him.

"Thanks Oikawa-san." Hinata said, while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Oikawa kissed him back on the lips and they kissed for a few more minutes. After talking for a bit and cuddling, they gave each other one more kiss, and then they went home.

The next day

Hinata woke up and got ready for morning practice. While he was walking, he saw Kageyama walking to school also. He started running as fast as he could so he could beat Kageyama to the gym.

"I'M GONNA WIN THIS TIME!" Hinata yelled at Kageyama while running at full speed towards the gym.

"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" Kageyama screamed at him, while starting to run after Hinata.

Hinata sat down on the stairs panting and out of breath.

"I won this time Kageyama" Hinata said, trying to catch his breath "Now its 42-43, I'm in the lead."

"Not for long, I'll win next time." Kageyama said out of breath. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you a question. Where did you go yesterday? I went to your house, but your mom said you were out somewhere."

"Uhhh, I just went for a walk at the park." Hinata said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kageyama stared at him for a second, but just shrugged it off because his brain's too small to think hard about anything.

15 minutes later

The rest of the team came over, talking to each other. Sugawara opened the door to the gym and then practice started.

"Listen up! I know the game with Aoba Johsai is tomorrow, but we still have a lot to improve on. We will be working on our recieves today." Ukai told the team.

After practice

"Kageyamaaa, toss to me!" Hinata said to Kageyama

"No, you will not be staying late at the gym today. We have a practice match tomorrow, so you guys need to have enough rest. Now go home." Daichi scolded them.

"Awww fine Daichi-san." Hinata said, pouting.

"Tch, fine." Kageyama said, an angry expression on his face.

Hinata went home thinking about tomorrow. He decided to text Oikawa.

Hinata: Hi Oikawa-san

Oikawa: Hey Sho-chan, what's up?

Hinata: Nothing much, I just can't wait till tomorrow

Oikawa: Same, we should go on a date after our match tomorrow.

Hinata: Sure! Can't wait! :)

Oikawa: Ok then, see you tomorrow :)

The next day at the practice match

Hinata was out of breath. If Karasuno got this next point, they would win the match. Hinata was up to serve. He served it but then Kunimi got it. Oikawa set it for Iwaizumi, but Hinata jumped up in time to stop it.

"One touch!" Hinata yelled

Tanaka received it and sent it to Kageyama. Kageyama set it to Hinata, and Hinata hit the ball with his eyes open this time. He looked straight at Oikawa, and Oikawa got chills from the intense stare from Hinata. Oikawa didn't react fast enough and the ball hit the floor. Karasuno won.

"YEAHH!! We won!" Hinata screamed, high fiving Nishinoya.

After the were about to leave, Hinata said had to leave and he wasn't going to go home with Karasuno on the bus. The team was confused but they said ok.

While Karasuno was getting onto the bus, they sad Hinata walking with Oikawa and they all stared with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm, should we follow them?" Suga asked.

"Sure why not, it's not like we have anything else to do." Daichi said.

They followed them for a while, and when Oikawa and Hinata went to a park, they stayed a good distance away from them, but they could still see them.

What the hell could that boke be doing with him? Kageyama thought.

With Oikawa and Hinata

"You were great today Sho-chan, I got chills when you did that last spike." Oikawa praised Hinata.

"Aww thanks, you did great too" Hinata told him, smiling. "I think I'm gonna tell my team about us tomorrow."

"Really? That's great!" Oikawa said, giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

Hinata kissed him back on the lips and they stayed there for a few seconds, until they heard something that made Hinata's heart stop.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around, and he saw his whole team there.

"D-Did you guys follow me?!" Hinata said, panicking.

"We saw you walking with Oikawa, so we decided to follow you guys. Why did you kiss him?" Suga said.

"Ah, w-well you see... we're dating." Hinata told them, looking down.

"WHAT??" The whole team said, surprised.

"How long have you been dating for?" Daichi asked them

"A few months now" Hinata said, smiling a little.

"Well, I guess it's fine if you date Oikawa, just as long as it doesn't affect your volleyball playing." Suga said.

"It won't, I promise!" Hinata said, bowing down.

"Hey, as long as your happy with him, it's ok." Kageyama said, ruffling Hinata's hair.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a surprised face.

"K-Kageyamaaa" Hinata said, hugging Kageyama.

"Oi boke, get off me!" Kageyama yelled.

"Ok, well I guess we will leave you guys alone, bye" Suga and Daichi said.

After the team left

"I told you they wouldn't mind" Oikawa said, giving Hinata a kiss.

"Yeah, thanks Oikawa-san. I love you" Hinata said.

"I love you too" Oikawa said, smiling.


End file.
